Driving
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Cat and Tori take their drivers test and they both pass.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Cat said.

"Hey Cat. Getting ready for school?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I have my drivers test today." Cat said.

"Oh well good luck. Who's all with you?" Sam said.

"It's just me and Tori today." Cat said.

"Oh. Tell her I said hi." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Hey wait a minute." Sam said.

"What?" Cat said.

"Aren't you and Tori 18?" Sam said.

"Yeah?" Cat said.

"And you guys don't have your license?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"How?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"I like your school but it's weird sometimes." Sam said.

"I know. (Cat's phone dings). Oh I have to go to school." Cat said.

"Okay. Good luck on your test. Tell Tori I said hi." Sam said.

"Thanks and I will. Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

(At school)

"Hey Cat ready for our drivers test?" Tori said.

"Yeah. Oh Sam said hi." Cat said.

"That was nice of her. Tell her I said hi." Tori said.

"I will." Cat said.

"Well let's go take our tests." Tori said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 2

Cat's TheSlap Update: About to take my drivers test. I'm a little scared. I hope I do good. Feeling nervous.

"Okay Tori and Cat you can start your test." Mrs. Yonders said.

"Mrs. Yonders I thought you were a history teacher?" Cat said.

"Well I'm subbing for the drivers ed teacher." Mrs. Yonders said.

"Okay." Cat said.

(45 minutes later Tori and Cat finish their test)

"Okay we finished our test." Tori said.

"Okay. You two passed the writing part. Now you have to do the driving part." Mrs. Yonders said.

"Okay. I'm scared but I think I'll handle it." Cat said.

"Yeah me too." Tori said.

(20 minutes later Tori and Cat finished driving)

"Okay so how did we do?" Tori said.

"Did we do good?" Cat said.

"You both passed. Go inside and I'll take your pictures." Mrs. Yonders said.

"Cat we passed. Yay." Tori said.

"I know." Cat said.

(Mrs. Yonders takes Cat and Tori's pictures for their license)

"Should we tell the others we passed?" Tori said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"You look good in your pic Cat." Tori said.

"Thanks. You do to Tori." Cat said.

"I'm just glad I finally got my drivers license like a normal teenage girl. Let's go tell the others." Tori said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Tori's TheSlap Update: I passed my drivers test. I finally got my license like a normal teenage girl. Yay. Feeling happy.

Chapter 3

"Did you guys pass your tests?" Beck said.

"Yep." Tori said.

"We did." Cat said.

"So Tori, you finally got your license like a normal teenage girl." Jade said.

"I told you guys I get my license one day." Tori said.

"Wow your pic looks great, Tori." Andre said.

"Thanks Andre." Tori said.

"Cat can we see your license?" Robbie said.

"Yeah here." Cat said.

"Wow you look good." Robbie said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Are you going to show this to Sam?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

(School bell rings)

"Time to go home. Bye guys." Tori said.

"Have a nice evening." Andre said.

"See ya." Beck said.

"Bye." Robbie said.

"Later." Jade said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Congrats on getting your licenses." Beck said.

"Thanks Beck." Tori said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"You're welcome." Beck said.

Chapter 4

"Hey Cat how was school?" Sam said.

"It was good." Cat said.

"How was your drivers test?" Sam said.

"Alright." Cat said.

"Did something happen?" Sam said.

"No it's just I got my license." Cat said.

"No way." Sam said.

"Yes way. Check it out." Cat said showing Sam her license.

"Wow congratulations. We should tell Nona." Sam said.

"Tell Nona what?" Nona said.

"Nona I got my license." Cat said.

"You did?" Nona said.

"Yeah check it out." Cat said showing her license.

"Good job getting your license, Cat." Nona said.

"Thanks Nona." Cat said.

"Maybe this weekend we could go pick out a car for you." Nona said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah. Sam do you have your license?" Nona said.

"I have my Mexican drivers license I got from Dice." Sam said showing Nona her Mexican license from #SuperPsycho.

"I meant like a real license." Nona said.

"Well yeah but it was back when I lived in Seattle. I might get my license for LA one day." Sam said.

"Make a fake one." Nona said.

"That's against the law." Sam said.

"Not if you get caught. I'll go make you one. See you Saturday, Cat." Nona said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Bye Nona." Sam said.

Chapter 5

(Saturday Nona got Cat her car and Sam her license)

"Thanks for getting me my Car Nona." Cat said.

"You're welcome and Sam here's your license. Make sure you don't get caught with the police." Nona said.

"I won't Nona. I know I've gotten in trouble with the law before back when I used to live in Seattle but I promise I won't get caught." Sam said.

"Well I'm going back to Elderly Acres. Bye." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"See ya Nona." Sam said.

"What do you think of my car Sam?" Cat said.

"It looks great Cat." Sam said.

"I'm going to show this to my friends." Cat said.

"Okay. Have fun." Sam said.

"I will. Don't get in trouble with your fake license." Cat said.

"I won't Cat." Sam said

"Well I'll be back." Sam said.

"Okay. Good job on getting your license." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"No problem.


End file.
